Not so brotherly love
by draco-potter-jimmy-barrow
Summary: Jace and Clary find out they aren't siblings. Magnus and Alec spend some alone time together, or do they? rated M. some maleXmale don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in the small room. Hodge, Simon, all of the Lightwoods, Magnus. Everyone. When my mom woke up, we thought having many people around her would wake her up. Jase and I were right. After everyone left when they saw, she was awake and well, even Jase. I stayed and sat talking to her for a long time, after a few hours Jase came to pick me up.

Jocelyn turned to him, "hello, sorry not to be rude but… who are you?" she asked. Jase had a very serious look on his face, "I'm your son" he said softly. My mom looked very confused, "I never had a son, neither did valentine," she said. We look at each other and back to Jocelyn, "you mean we aren't related? But valentine said he was-" my mom cut me off, "Clary, you know what he is like. He lied. Yes he is your father but you don't have any siblings," she told me.

We left the hospital, both of us in shock and relief. We did not have to pretend we had no feelings of more than sibling love for each other anymore. We reached jace's motorcycle -which he got one that could run in the daylight- and for the first time in a while I didn't feel weird wrapping my arms around his waist and holding onto his belt.

When we got back to the institute, everyone was in the kitchen eating. Whatever Mrs. Lightwood cooked, it smelled amazing but neither I nor Jase were hungry. Isabelle noticed us coming in, "jeez what took you so long? In addition, why do you look so…. Happy" she asked. We smiled at each other and I held onto jases arm.

Alec's POV_

We were eating some chicken soup my mom cooked when Jase and Clary walked in. I was suspicious of the way Clary was holding Jase's arm; it did not look very sibling-ish. When they looked at each other, it was romantic. I wanted to throttle the answer out of them. Even though it had been, only a few moments it felt like they were trying to keep everyone in suspense forever. Then they dropped the biggest bomb ever. It tore my heart open as she said it. "We aren't related! My mom told us that either she or Valentine has ever had a boy!" Clary said happily. It should not hurt so much, I have Magnus! Jase is not supposed to even enter my mind anymore! I fought to keep my thoughts under control as the rest told them how happy they were for them.

Clary's POV-

After we gave everyone the news, jase and I decided to go to my room to digest the information. We sat on the bed, and automatically I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind "I love you jase!" then I put my hand over my mouth. Jase looked at me softly, "I love you Clary". Then removed my hand and kissed me. At first very lightly then the kiss became deeper. We both kicked off our shoes and slid onto the bed. Jase lied on top of me as we shredded off each other's clothes swiftly and easily.

When we were both de-clothed he looked at me, and I became very self-conscience. "You're beautiful Clary" jase said softly. "Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded and kissed me again. It struck me, I was about to lose my virginity to a man who a thought for a very long time was my brother.

Jase's POV-

I was just about to begin when I thought of something. Protection. I froze and Clary looked puzzled. I looked at her, "you don't happen to have any…." I trailed off. She understood, "no, I wasn't exactly expecting something like this. Im not sure if

You realized already but im a virgin" she informed me. I thought for a moment, "well then, I suppose we will have to continue this in my room." I said. She nodded "okay let's go."

We threw our clothes back on sloppily and headed down the hall to my room. Unfortunately, alec was heading in their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Alec could see us, we hid in the room that was closest to us. We got in and breathed as sigh of relief. Then we heard a cheery voice, "hi Clary, I Jace!" max said happily. Oh by the angel why max's room? I though to myself and I could see Clary blushing because of how sloppy they looked.

Max looked confused and tilted his head slightly to one side. "Why are you in here? Why do you look like you've just outrun a herd of demons?" he asked eyes wide behind his to large glasses. I considered telling him something close to the truth for a split second but he was too young. In his bright red and blue jammies and his hair sticking up all over the place. Max was so innocent. I thought for a moment what to tell him, "We are playing hide and go seek with Alec." I said lamely, it was the only thing I could think of. Max gave me a big smile, "can I play?" he asked.

"No Max, it's too late. Plus we have to be extra sneaky. We are trying not to let Alec find us and have him looking around all night. Do not tell him we were here. We are going to me room now to hide. Do not tell him that either. Got it?" I asked him. Max nodded vigorously, "yeah! Okay goodnight." he said yawning. "Goodnight Max!" we both said as we went back into the hall which was empty now.

Clary's POV-

We finally made it to Jace's room. As soon as we got inside Jace and me picked off from where we left off. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. We shed our clothes off again and this time we had what we needed.

Jace kissed all along my neck and collarbone. Sucking and nipping. There would surely be a rather large hicky on my neck. I moaned as he caressed my breasts. Then something changed, he stopped dead in his actions. Jace did not seem to have the same desperation in his gaze as before. He started just kissing me. As he did for a long time.

Jace seemed to be just content kissing me. I must admit im enjoying this but I wanted to be having a screaming orgasm right now. Not making out. I am amazed I can think this clearly with my angel's mouth on mine.

Alec's POV-

It was not fair that once Jace and Clary found out they were not siblings they fall in love. Instantly jumping back into each other's arms as if it were never a question.

Jace still loved her when they both thought they were siblings. Alec was a member of the family who adopted Jace. They shared no blood, not even a question but he never showed any love except completely brotherly.

I was still fuming when I saw Jace and Clary dive into Max's room. Why Max? I just kept walking, acting as if I did not notice anything. But it kept bugging me. Why did they feel the need to avoid me? So here I stand, knocking on Max's door.

Max opens the door and smiled, "Alec! What are you doing here? Its after eleven" he said as if I did not know. I sighed, "Why were Jace and Clary here earlier? I saw them duck into your room." he asked his younger brother. Max put on an obviously faux confused face, "they weren't here Alec" he told me.

Okay then, I needed to bribe him. "I'll teach you how to use a stele if you know where they went." I told him. Max's eyes lit up, "they're in Jace's room" Max said eagerly. "I'll give you your first lesson on Monday" I said and turned heel to jases room. What would I say? 'Jace, im in love with you. Clary gets your little ass out of here and our lives'. I do not know.

Jace's POV-

I do not know what came over me. It was an odd sense of calmness. No need to rush. All I wanted to do was kiss her. None of the sexual attraction was gone, just subsided. I wanted her to feel like I loved her, I knew she loved me and she did not have to do anything to prove it.

After kissing her for a very long time, I felt the desperation in her kisses. She wanted this badly. So I reached into the drawer of my bedside table. I open the small packet and roll it onto me. I kissed her passionately. "are you ready?" I asked Clary. She look deep into my eyes, "I've never more ready" she said. "this is going to hurt baby, im sorry" he pushed into her slowly. She screamed in agony then pleasure. When she got used to it I continued on a steady rhythm. While she screamed and moaned under me. She was a beautiful sight. When she reached her climax, I could tell I was close too. I was just about to push myself into her the last time when Alec burst through the door yelling for Jace. "Jace! Jace I need to tell you something" he said then he saw the position we were in. it made it more awkward that Clary was so involved with her orgasm that she did not notice him for a moment. When she became aware and saw Alec she looked terrified, we all stared at each other for a few moments. Frozen, unable to move an inch or look away from the others staring.

WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? Please review and favorite. Be kind. In a new writer! do not hurt me!


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's POV-

I was in such shock I could not find words. All I could do was turn and walk right back through the door. I got right on my phone. "Hello darling, how are you?" purred Magnus Bane, my warlock, my boyfriend. I was frantic, I needed to get out of the house but I did not want Magnus to know my desperation so I tried to make my voice even. "Can I come over tonight?" I asked him. He paused for a moment," of course you can. Just do not portal here I need to get ready and I would like to walk you. I will be there in half an hour" Magnus said and hung up before I could protest.

I went to my room to change my clothes. After being with Magnus so long, I had finally gotten tired of him bagging on my clothes so I got some things to wear just for when I went to see him. Loose black leather pants. Designer jeans and sweaters that was very expensive. Even though I wore my regular old ones everyday.

I went down to wait for Magnus and thanked the angel no one stopped me. I had enough drama tonight. While I waited, I saw some young woman staring at me and giggling. I was about to see what they were up to when I saw a tall man in purple skinny jeans, a yellow tank top and a black leather jacket with studs come up the street. It felt like a cheesy old movie but we started to run towards each other and he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"That was the cheesiest thing we have ever done," I said when we separated. He smiled and whispered into my ear "I know" then something seemed to catch his attention.

Clary's POV-

Jace and me were getting dressed, "does your brother ever knock? I cannot believe he just came in like that!" I said completely frustrated. Jace came over to me and lifted my chin up "it could have been much worse. It could have been Marsye! Or even more horrible Max, we need to be glad it was just Alec" he told me. His face was serious but his eyes soft.

I nodded looking down. Jace gabbed my hand, "Let's go get something to eat. I think Isabelle is probably asleep do the kitchen should be empty," he said, and we went down.

Magnus's POV-

I did not like the way those girls were looking at Alec. That is why I ran up and hugged him. Then kissed him, making sure it was in full view. After we separated and spoke soft things for a moment, I remembered the girls and looked straight at them. A few of them seemed to look disgusted at our show of affection while the rest looked interested. I went down a dark thought path of how to destroy them, the woman who wanted my little Shadowhunter.

Burn them? No that would be too quick, I have learned too many ways of tourcher in my 800 years to let someone I hated die so quickly. I steamed for a few minutes and thought.

Alec's POV-

I tugged on Magnus's sleeve "Magnus! Magnus what's wrong?" I was worried. Was there some kind of demon that only warlocks could see? I was just about to get into battle position when, one I realized I had no weapons because I never usually needed them with Magnus and two he seemed to come back into focus. "Magnus, What happened?!" I asked him frantically. He slowly smiled at me, "nothing darling, just got lost in thought. Have I told you yet how amazing you look in that outfit? When did you get it!? Gimme a twirl" Magnus said rather loudly.

I could tell he was just trying to distract me but I went along and twirled. He clapped his hands "you look absolutely scrumptious Alec darling" Magnus said and kissed me passionately.

Magnus's POV-

I felt bad for having my eyes open while kissing my little Shadowhunter but I needed to know my territory had been claimed. All of the girls looked shocked and were walking away now. Pleased with my work I shut my eyes and melted against Alec's lips.

When we separated, we walked to my flat hand in hand.

Jace's POV-

"You're a great cook Clarissa, You have to teach Isabelle." I said to Clary. She blushed, "I think it's just the fact that im feeding you while wearing just my bra and underwear that makes you like it" Clary said matter of factly. I smiled my charming smile- no man, woman or child could resist it- "that _may _have a small part to do with it dear."

She tilted her head to one side, "it's just so surreal, earlier today we thought we were siblings. Now im feeding you pasta in lingerie." Clary said dreamily and bewildered at the same time. There was a knock at the door, "is anyone in here?" the voice asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus's POV-

On the way to my flat there where a surprising amount of people out. Of course it WAS Saturday. They would stare at our linked hands in distaste and interest. Alec was oblivious to them all, for a Shadowhunter he could be very unobservant.

Every time someone stared, I stopped and kissed him, meanwhile staring back at whoever was looking. I could just magic ked an invisibility shield around us but I liked making everyone know he was mine. He is my little Shadowhunter, My beautiful Alec.

Besides the fact that he did not notice anyone staring at us in particular, Alec was usually shyer in public with our relationship but he kissed back with passion. He seemed to forget all his awkwardness. This made it easier to prove all my little points to people.

I felt something in one of his pockets, it was probably his stele. I was glad he brought it; he would need some runes tonight

;)

Jace's POV-

When I heard the girlish voice, he knew it was Isabelle. Her black haired head popped through the door. She started to say something else but then she saw us. Me on the floor with Clary in her underwear, straddling me, feeding me, I knew it looked bad.

We immediately got up, "um… hi Isabelle… Pasta?" I held the plate out to her. She shook her head and said "I think ive lost my appetite. Just go to one of your rooms before Max comes in here for a snack" and with that Isabelle walked right back out the door.

Clary turned to me and put her hands on my bare chest, "so back to our room?" she asked, her voice dripping with seduction and sex. "Let's go" we practically ran back to my room.

Alec's POV-

We finally got to his flat; it took almost on hour for the short trip because of Magnus stopping every few minutes to kiss me. I was glad though, I needed distraction from what I had seen earlier.

Magnus magic ked the door open and we walked in, "how does pizza sound" he asked. How does he make that sound so sexy? "Sounds great" I said. He went to call for pizza; I slipped the little bottle out of my pocket and took a sip. It was confidence booster, I really needed some distraction.

I could feel it working, I felt braver. When Magnus came back, I nearly tackled him. I kissed him with more ferocity then I ever have. We backed up and fell onto the couch, me on top. Magnus stopped kissing for a moment, "what happened?" he asked. I took the bottle out of my pocket, "my, my, someone wanted to have some fun tonight" Magnus said wagging his eyebrows. I smiled and claimed his lips again.

Clothing was stripped; moans were coming from both of us. Each nipping and licking the others neck and chest.

Magnus's POV-

I was delighted when I saw the little bottle he had. It made me want to devour him even more. I had just entered him, Alec was so beautiful. Even with the confidence booster, he still wriggled under my touch. I loved the way he moaned when I hit his sweet stop. Once I found it, I kept hitting right there, "OH BY THE ANGEL! OH YES FUCK MAGNUS! OH BABY! RIGHT THERE" he screamed, "you like that baby?" I asked. "YES! OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" I kept going until we both came.

Well I went on even after, normally I would have stopped but I just could not bare the thought. I just kept pounding into him. My little Shadowhunter moaned and squirmed even more. He reached a second orgasm, I still did not stop. He started to look uncomfortable, "baby it hurts" he tried to tell me but I did not hear him. I was too lost, until he started screaming. "MAGNUS STOP! IT HURTS" I stopped then, "im sorry baby, I don't know what came over me" I told him. He looked at me, "why did you keep going?" Alec asked me.

"you just looked so sexy, I could not stop myself" I told him. Alec was blushing and looked nervous. He got up and retrieved the bottle and took another sip from the bottle, there was an immediate change in him. He straddled me and started kissing me again.

A voice came over the com, "order for bane?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's POV-

When we got back to the room, I slammed the door shut, locked it and put a silence rune on it. All while still kissing my beloved Clarissa.

We backed up to the bed and fell right in the center. Clary stopped suddenly, "what?" I said, confused. She smirked and pushed up on my chest, understanding what she wanted I let her up. Clary went into the walk in closet, a few minutes later she emerged.

"Oh by the angel Clarissa" I said, she was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt and a red lacy bra. Clary looked like a sex goddess, four shiny sliver pairs of handcuffs in her hand. She walked over to the bed and put her lips to me ear, "what do you want to do with me?" Clary whispered seductively. I Shivered and said to her, "to think earlier we thought we were siblings" I got up grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Alec POV-

"Ill get t it," I whispered in Magnus ear. I got up, pulled on my pants and went through the dining room to the door. I opened it and saw a rather attractive pizza guy.

PIZZA GUY POV!-

I came up and buzzed the button that said BANE, "order for bane" I said over the com. A few minutes later someone opened the door. He had no shirt on, his well toned torso for the world to see. He had strange black tattoos all over his pale skin, black hair and striking blue eyes. He was a god.

I realized I was staring, so did he, "hello? How much?" he said. I managed to stammer out "t…ten dollars" I said. The man patted his pockets; "shit" he said and turned around. "BABE, I FORGOT MY WALLET!" he yelled. I heard a sigh from somewhere in the apartment.

Another man came up with a wallet in his hand. This man also had no shirt, tan skin, black spiked hair and odd yellow eyes. He was very tall and slender. His voice was smooth, "here you go Alec darling" he handed over ten dollars. So his name was Alec and the other must be Magnus bane. Magnus pecked Alec on the cheek, "ill be in the living room"

The one named Alec handed over the money, looked at my name tag and said, "here you go, mike" he winked, took the pizza and closed the door.

I stood there stunned at the whole scene between the two of them, Alec said my name. I don't mind I didn't get a tip, it was enough.

MAGNUS' POV-

Alec came back into the room with the pizza, he looked at me with heavy lidded eyes "would u like me to feed you?" he straddled me and took a piece of pizza and put it to my mouth. I took a bite and moaned. I didn't know I was so hungry until I started; I finished the slice in less than half a minute. Alec chuckled, "hungry eh?" I nodded, "well making love to your perfect Shadowhunter works up an appetite"


End file.
